Cloud computing provides users with enhanced capabilities for retrieving, processing, and storing data using any device connected to the Internet. One application of cloud computing is the use of the cloud to support devices and data associated with an Internet of Things (IoT), a group of physical objects that collect and exchange data over a network. The Web of Things (WoT) uses software standards and protocols (e.g., Representational State Transfer (REST), Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), and Uniform Resource Identifiers (URIs)) to enable networked objects of the IoT to interact with the World Wide Web and to communicate with each other using Web standards. The WoT also provides a way for users to access data shared over the IoT.
Cloud computing and the WoT generate large amounts of diverse content that can be stored, managed, and processed. This content may include robust, rich multimedia content such as movies, games, slide presentations and music, but may also include more straightforward content such as business documents or files. Users may access and manipulate this content on demand using any number of client devices enabled with web connectivity (e.g., a desktop computer, a laptop, a mobile phone, or a tablet), regardless of the user's location. Moreover, the same content can be concurrently (e.g., simultaneously) presented on multiple devices. However, the form factor of a user's display device, which is attributable to physical characteristics of the device such as its size, shape, layout, and styling, limits the device's ability to optimally display a wide variety of content. Therefore, a person accessing Web-based content (including WoT data) on his or her device may find that the content or data is not properly presented when accessed on a different device. A remote display system that can properly present (e.g., display) a wide variety of content on a number of different devices, regardless of form factor, is desirable.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.